


Aspik

by thenakedbearlady



Series: Ladrien June 2019 [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakedbearlady/pseuds/thenakedbearlady
Summary: Ladybug needs reinforcements. Adrien lends a hand.





	Aspik

**Author's Note:**

> Back to our regularly scheduled PLOT.

Marinette was definitely surprised to learn that Chat Noir did, in fact, know how to apply make-up. He knew which moisturizer went best with her skin tone, and where to apply the highlighter. The boy even knew how to do a smokey eye, which was quite an experience with both his claws and a pencil so close to her eyes. And when she tried to show him her stash of lipstick, he’d forgone every shade of red for a pretty nude. “You should only have one pop, and if you’re already wearing red, you don’t need any of these”, he’d said before asking her to pucker her lips.

It was weird but fun having him give her a make-over, especially when he painted her nails. She didn’t mention that it would be pointless, just enjoying his company. The only issue was trying to recreate his masterpiece the next evening. It took her a couple of tries, especially with the eyes, but she couldn’t complain about the results. _Maybe Chat Noir’s true calling was in fashion, not crime fighting._

She was reluctant to transform and hide so much of her hard work but there was nothing to be done about it. A few words and a flash of pink later and she was off to the theatre. It was Adrien’s turn to pick their date, though he’d had no desire to have it be a surprise. The cinema was doing a showing of Howl’s Moving Castle and he _needed_ her to see it. His words, not hers.

She wasn’t running late, but, after last time, she wasn’t nearly an hour early either. So, when she touched down around the corner of the theatre, she wasn’t surprised to see Adrien already there. She was surprised to see Lila talking to him though. The girl had been conspicuously missing from class recently, not that Ladybug was complaining. Adrien was visibly distressed, trying to distance himself from her as she clung to his sleeve.

“You’ve got to listen to me, Ladybug is out of control.”

Adrien yanked his arm away, looking around frantically. “Look, Lila, I get that you are upset, but you don’t have to lie. I’m not mad, I just don’t want you saying any more hurtful things.” 

“No! You don’t understand.” Lila moved closer to Adrien and Ladybug started sprinting to the pair. “Look, I know I shouldn’t say this, but I’m Volpina, so I _know_ what’s really going on. Ladybug is the liar here, she’s not fighting Hawkmoth, she’s working _with_ him. Carapace, Chat Noir, and I are working to stop her. Haven’t you wondered why we don’t see Queen Bee anymore? Ladybug destroyed her Miraculous.”

Ladybug could not believe the words she was hearing. If she thought any of her other stories were farfetched, this one took the cake. She reached them just as Adrien recovered enough to respond with more than a bewildered look. “Lila, that’s ludicrous. You cannot expect me to believe a single word of what you just said.”

“Is there an issue?” Adrien and Lila jumped, both startled by her appearance, though Adrien looked relieved, while Lila seemed decidedly pleased.

“No, I was just saying goodbye to my classmate.” He leveled Lila with a look that said their conversation was over. “C’ mon, we don’t want to miss the trailers.”

Before he could take her arm, Lila jumped between them, eyes manic. “You can’t Adrien! She’s going to hurt you!” Lila bent over, hands clamped firmly on her ears and eyes squeezed shut. Ladybug shoved Adrien behind her, gaze hunting for his bodyguard who was uncharacteristically absent. 

“Maybe I should go-” Adrien was cut off by Lila’s scream as her eyes snapped open, a familiar purple mask glowing on her sneer. 

“Everyone, clear out!” Ladybug shouted, grabbing Adrien and swinging out of the way. 

It was too late though, “You’re right Hawkmoth, only I can protect Adrien now”, Lila was covered in violet miasma as she transformed, her skin turning inky black as mandibles sprouted from her face. 

Ladybug turned to Adrien, nudging him towards the throng of people running from the Akuma. “Hurry, you need to get to safety.”

Adrien nodded and made to leave, but Lila, now Tale Spinnerette, launched a glob of sticky silk right at him, effectively capturing him. “Tsk tsk tsk Ladybug”, she mocked, reeling him in, “If you ever want to see Lover Boy, here again, I think you know what I want.”

His mouth was covered in the webbing, so all Adrien could manage was distressed mumbling, but his eyes were wild. Ladybug was petrified as she watched in horror. _This_ was exactly why she’d been reluctant to go public with their relationship. She’d have to apologize to Tikki later. Tale Spinnerette lifted him up, fangs bared, and hissed, “Looks like Ladybug doesn’t care after all. Maybe now you’ll believe me.”

That snapped her out of her downward spiral. Ladybug threw her yo-yo in the air with a” Lucky Charm”, and was relieved beyond belief to be rewarded with a can of bug spray. She didn’t have time to look for the akumatized item, pouncing to Tale Spinnerette and spraying her in the face with insecticide. The Akuma dropped Adrien with another hiss, allowing Ladybug to pluck him up and bound away.

“You can’t run from me Ladybug! I will get your Miraculous!” 

Ladybug didn’t stop running till she couldn’t see the theatre at all, setting Adrien down gingerly and removing his bindings. “Are you okay?” she asked tearfully as his gag came off.  


“I’m fine Lovebug, just a little tied up is all.” He even managed a weak smile that sent her into hysterics. She couldn’t tell if she was laughing or crying, she just knew she was losing her grip. 

“Where is that cat?” she murmured under her breath when she could finally reign herself in. “I swear if he’s too tired after last night, I’ll wring his neck.”

Adrien wriggled out of the rest of the webbing and pulled her to him. “Hey, I’m sure he’s on his way. Why don’t I find somewhere safe to hide, so you don’t have to worry-” A crash sounded and a glob of silk shot past them, trapping a civilian to the wall behind them.

“There’s no use hiding Ladybug, my web catches all!” 

“Crap”, Ladybug stood, pulling Adrien up with her, “I’ve got maybe three minutes left, and she is getting closer.” She looked around desperately, trying to find any way out. 

Adrien took her hands in his imploringly, “I can just go hide out of the way, you don’t have to worry. _I believe in you_.”

Ladybug bit her lip, considering his words. She couldn’t fight with him near, he’d be a liability, but if she hid him what would keep Tale Spinnerette from going after him instead? She didn’t have time to hide him, recharge, and get back in the fray without back-up. _Back-up_. She stopped panicking and really looked at Adrien. Chat Noir wasn’t there and she didn’t have time to find Alya, Nino, or even Chloe. But she did have time to make it to Master Fu’s.

“I need you to hold on tight. This might get a little choppy.” 

Adrien didn’t hesitate, wrapping his arms around her right before she flicked her wrist and flung them to the sky. And not a second too soon, Tale Spinnerette skittered into the square right after them, shooting web to cover the whole area. Her earrings beeped signaling two minutes left as Ladybug escaped, going at speeds she didn’t know she could hit.

When they landed, she almost lost her footing, skidding to a rough stop in front of the massage parlor. “In here,'' she whispered, shoving him inside. Master Fu was in the reception room, completely shocked by the scene in front of him. Before she could explain anything, or even ask Adrien to wait, her Miraculous started going off and she had to dash out of the waiting room and into the hallway as her transformation melted away.

Master Fu followed to find her kneeling on the ground and shaking. “Is everything okay Mari, er, Ladybug?”

Marinette shook her head, cradling her Kwami close. Tikki blinked up at her warily as Marinette fished a cookie out for her. “Not even a little.” She stood and turned to the Guardian, shoulders squared. “I need to see the Miracle Box.”

Master Fu nodded, leading the way. “Are you thinking Rena Rouge or Carapace?”

“Neither.”

His brows furrowed, “Queen Bee?”

“No, It’s for Adrien.” Marinette opened the box, gaze flicking between Miraculouses.

“I do not think that is wise. Wouldn’t it be better to hide him from danger? Chat Noir should be on the scene soon-”

“You always tell me to trust my gut, and my gut is telling me this is right.” Marinette snatched the green bangle up and turned to face him. “He needs to be able to protect himself. And I need to be confident that he can, or I can’t do this.” Master Fu didn’t respond, just nodded. Marinette turned to her Kwami, smiling wryly, “Are you ready Tikki?”

“I’m all charged up!” 

With a “Spot’s On!”, she was dashing back to Adrien, unable to shake the worry that Tale Spinnerette had snuck in and stole him in the few moments she’d been gone. He was where she left him, pacing anxiously, though he rushed to her as soon as she entered the room.

“I’m sure Chat Noir is already there handling things. Let’s just leave me here, I should be safe.”

Ladybug shook her head, taking his hand in hers. “Adrien, this is the Snake Miraculous, which grants the power of charm. You will use it for the greater good. Once the job is done, you will return the Miraculous to me.” She smiled at him as she closed his hands around the Miraculous. “I know I can trust you.”

Adrien looked near tears but bravely held them back. “I won’t let you down.” He brought the bangle up for inspection, and as Ladybug let go of it completely a small green Kwami with yellow eyes appeared. 

The Kwami looked at Adrien and cocked his head. “I must say, was not expecting you as my holder.”

Adrien chuckled awkwardly as he slipped the bangle on his wrist. “Yeah, me too. What should I call you anyway?”

The snake shrugged, floating closer to Adrien, “My name is Sass, and my transformation phrase is ‘Fangs Out’. It will be… interesting working with you.” 

“I look forward to it. Sass, Fang’s Out!” A flash of teal later and Adrien was gone, Aspik in his place.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap some action. And more to come!


End file.
